Bring back what we once had
by Degrassiforeva
Summary: Clare and Eli use to be best friends but now can't stand each other. When they are assigned english partners, Eli realizes Clare's life is not as good as it use to be and she is in serious danger. Will Eli be able to help her in time? Will their negative feelings for each other change? rated T for Abusive/sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Clare's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock to see it was 5:30. I got up and put on my house coat and slippers. I walked down the stairs still trying to wake up and made my way to the kitchen. I turned the coffee maker on and then went back upstairs to get ready for the day. Today was the first day of school. I was a junior this year. I threw on a floral top with a blue cardigan. I slipped into a jean skirt and a pair of ballet flats. I sat in front of the mirror and started to apply my makeup and fix my hair.

By time I had put on my bracelets and cross necklace, it was 6:05. Shit I was 5 minutes late. I ran downstairs hoping he would still be asleep and I would have time to fix his coffee and breakfast, but as I made it to the last step I saw him. There he stood with his arms folded over his chest and a look of great disappointment. He motioned for me to come towards him with his finger. Slowly with my head down I walked towards him, praying that he would not be too mad.

Eli's POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I hurried downstairs without even putting on a shirt and sat at the table.

"Well good morning Eli. Are you hungry?" my mother asked. She put a plate in front of me and I immediately attacked the bacon.

"Slow down there boy you're going to choke, and that wouldn't be a very good way to start you're senior year."

I looked up and smiled. Yes I am a senior this year and couldn't be any happier. I am so ready to get out of that school. I thanked Cece for the breakfast and ran upstairs. I looked through my closet and grabbed an Of Mice & Men shirt, a pair of Black skinny jeans and my converses. Once I was all dressed I put on my necklace and a black leather bracelet with studs. I was about to walk out the door when I looked at my hand and realized I forgot my ring. I went to my desk and kissed it before putting it on. I can't go anywhere without this ring.

I grabbed my bag and the keys to Morty, my hearse, and headed to school. When I parked Morty I was immediately ambushed my friends. I didn't even have a chance to get the door open.

"Dudes you got to move so I can get out!" I screamed through the door. They all moved to the side and I stepped out.

"Dude how was your summer in England?" Dallas asked as we started walking towards the school.

"It was alright. It was nice to spend the summer with my grandparents but I'm glad to be back home."

We walked into the school and went to my locker I opened it and started to put my bag away when _**she**_ showed up.

"Well well well if it isn't Saint Clare. How was your summer?" she looked up annoyed but more upset. She turned her attention back to her locker and quickly shut it before walking away.

"What? No welcome back present?" I shouted after her. She turned quickly and gave me the finger before vanishing to first period.

"I'm going to go make sure she's ok" Jake said before running off after her. Jake was my friend but he was also Clare's best friend.

I've known Clare for a very long time. We actually use to be best friends. We live on the same street and use to go to summer camp together. Even though I'm a year older then she is we hung out all the time. Her mom use to give me rides to school and Cece would pick us up after school and we would go back to my place to play. We were practically inseparable until 6th grade. That was when Jake moved to the neighborhood. He lived right next to Clare. Soon they started becoming friends and she would hang out with him more than me. She replaced me with him. I was so hurt and upset because I thought I was her best friends. So I decided I was going to hurt her like she hurt me and I started bullying her. I know it's not fair or right but she really hurt me. Jake moved to a different town the end of 8th grade. He's still in the area but not in the same town as Clare and I. I bullied her even more after Jake moved because she didn't have a best friend anymore even though Jake was only 20 minutes away. Now she knows how I felt. She hates me now and I don't feel too fond of her either.

Jake and I became good friends though because we were in the same grade and had plenty of classes together. He's a really cool guy and it's not like he was trying to replace me. Clare decided she liked him more than me and that's not his fault.

The Intercom speakers came on and Mr. Simpson announced for everyone to make their way to the auditorium for an assembly. They always have an assembly the first day of school. We all walked into the auditorium and took out seats in the back row. A few minutes later I saw Jake walk in with Clare who looked like she had been crying. I tried to shake the feeling of guilt but it was hard when she sat 3 seats away from me. Of course I knew she would sit with Jake and Jake sat with us. I tried to put all my attention on the stage but I kept hearing a voice in my head that said apologized. It took me a few moments but I leaned towards her and Jake and taped Jakes shoulder. I told him to get Clare for me. Him being protective over her and knowing how I am didn't want to but Clare looked over and gave me a death look.

"Clare I just wanted to ap" I was cut off by Principal Simpson on the microphone. I just waved her off and sat back down. What was I thinking? That was a sign that I shouldn't apologize to her.

After listening to Simpson go on for about an hour on new school rules and policies it was like a regular school day. When lunch time came around I realized I left my lunch in Morty so ran outside quickly to grab it. As I was walking back to the stairs I saw Clare sitting under a tree reading a book. I smirked thinking to myself she has no friends, well besides Jake but he doesn't have lunch this period. I walked towards her slowly until she looked up but after seeing it was me turned her attention back to her book.

"What do you want Eli?" she asked not looking up. I smiled and began to chuckle. This caused her to look at me confused.

"What's so damn funny?" she asked standing up and getting quite pissed.

"Nothing I just find it amusing that you're out here all by yourself without any friends."

Yes that was a bit harsh but do I care? Not all.

"go to hell" she spat coldly before storming off.

Clare's POV

That guy just doesn't know when to stop! He obviously could tell this morning that I wasn't in the mood but he just won't stop. After getting up I walked to the girl's room. I made sure it was empty before lifting my shirt to expose my stomach a little. I could already see bruised starting to form from this morning. I quickly pulled my shirt down and left the bathroom before anyone could come in. the bell rang and signaled lunch was over. I grabbed my books and headed over to science.

It was finally last period and it was my favorite class of the day. Grade 12 English. I was put in advanced English because I needed to be challenged more. I took my seat and within minutes the bell rang. Mrs. Dawes, the teacher started going over some basic rules for the classroom when the door opened. I turned to see Eli standing there with a smirk.

"Ah Mr. Goldsworthy glad you finally decided to show up."

"Yea sorry had a problem with my locker" he smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Yea like I haven't heard that one before. Find an empty seat please. Oh and this goes for all of you, please be on time or at least have an original excuse like being attacked by monkeys." The class laughed but I didn't. There was only one empty seat left in the whole classroom and it was right behind me. as the class began to quiet down I heard the squeaking of the desk behind me. all of a sudden I felt hit breath on my neck and heard him whisper,

"Hey there Edwards" I could feel him grinning behind me.

I sat up in my seat and tried to ignore him. as Mrs. Dawes continued talking Eli kept kicking my chair. I tried ignoring it but he was shaking the whole desk. I turned around and sure enough he was smirking.

"DO you want to not kick my chair?" I asked coldly

"Actually it's kind of fun." He started doing it harder.

"Come on Eli knock it off!" I was getting pissed

"Knock what off?" he asked grinning

"Ugh why do you love to annoy me?" he was about to answer when Mrs. Dawes stood beside us.

"Eli and Clare since you two love talking together so much I'm assigning you English partners for the year."

I immediately turned shook my head "No no no no no Mrs. Dawes I can't work with him"

"Yea and I can't work with her she's so bossy and rude" Eli stated.

"I am not now shut up!"

"Enough!" Mrs. Dawes shouted.

"You two are English partners for the year and that's finale and if I hear another word out of either of your mouths you're going to the principal's office."

I gave Eli a death glare which he returned before turning back around in my seat. This is going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

***TRIGGER WARNING***

Clare's POV

I was at my locker getting my stuff to go home. I can't believe Dawes assigned us English Partners. I was about to grab a book when my locker slammed shut.

"Look I know you're not happy about us being partners and trust me neither am I but I'm not going to let our dislike of each other get me an F and we do need to do this project."

Eli was holding the paper with the assignment on it. For the project we have to interview our partners using questions on the paper and write an essay on them.

"I know I don't want an F either."

"How about we go work on it now at the dot?" he asked. I thought about it and I really would like to get it done and over with but I knew tonight was not the night to do that.

"I can't tonight but tomorrow after school?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded his head before just walking off. As he walked away I could see Jake walking towards me.

"Hey what was that about?" he asked

"Well Miss Dawes assigned us partners and we have to meet up tomorrow after school."

All of a sudden I could see anger in Jakes eyes. "What? Miss Dawes made you guy's partners? Is she crazy?"

I chuckled a little. "I think so. Do you think you could give me a ride home? I know you're in the other direction but I really can't be late tonight."

He smile and nodded his head before walking off to his truck.

Once I got home I read the note on the table.

_I'm bringing home a few friends from work. Order 2 large pizzas and make sure the house is clean._

No love dad or hope you had a good day. But why would he put that? He doesn't care about me or love me. He just uses me. Ever since my mom died he's been a whole new man.

I started cleaning the house right away because I knew it would take a while. There were beer bottles and cans all around the living room from last night. By time I fished cleaning the living room and his bedroom it was 5. I had completely forgotten about the pizza and called to order it. I asked them to please put a rush on the order.

About 10 minutes later the door opened and the sound of men and women chuckling filled the air. I quickly put the broom away and ran to the kitchen.

"Hello Clare is the pizza here yet?" my dad asked. I bit my lip and shook my head. I saw his jaw tighten and his hands ball into a fist. He turned to his friends and said he needed a minute with the_ maid_? I was confused as to why he called me the maid and not his daughter but then he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the hallway bathroom. He closed the door and looked at me.

"Clare I asked you to do two things that's it and you screw it up"

He raised his hand and hit my cheek. I held it to try and stop the stinging but it was no help.

"It should be here any minute I promise they were really busy" I said trying to ease his anger. He grabbed my face and looked me right in the eyes.

"I wanted it to be here in time for the party. Since you screwed up, tonight you are going to be a maid. You are going to do everything and anything my house guest asks. Do you understand?"

I shook my head yes and he let go. He opened the closet in the bathroom and reached all the way in the back until he pulled something out.

"This here is a maid's outfit. You're mother wore it for Halloween once. It's perfect for a slut like you." he handed me the costume and left.

I wasn't too nervous about it being too slutty because my mother was ever one to wear revealing clothing not even on Halloween. I took it off the hanger and slipped on the dress. It looked like a traditional maid's outfit except it was a corset top and the skirt cut off mid-thigh. I felt so gross. I put the fishnet knee highs on and the black heeled shoes. I looked in the mirror and almost cried when I saw my reflection. I looked like a slut.

"Clare? Where are you?" I heard my dad scream. I took a deep breath and walked out the door and into the living room. Felt the men my father works with give me looks and immediately I wanted to run away.

"This is my maid Clare. She will do anything and everything you need." My dad said while sipping on a beer.

"Clare I need a cold beer." I heard one of the men ask. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer before returning to the man who asked for it. I handed it to him but he gave it back.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked obviously confused. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties and the way he looked at me creed me out. He grinned and I began to get nervous.

"My hands are asleep pour it in my mouth for me." I made a scoff nose before giving him a look. "Are you serious?" he nodded his head.

"Clare don't question it just do It." my father said while kissing one of his female coworkers.

I shook my head before putting the bottle to his lips and pouring it in. after a few sips he pulled away and I put the beer on the table.

"Thanks sweet cheeks" He said while reaching his and around my legs and squeezing my butt. I jumped not only because I felt his hand but because the doorbell when off. I ran to get it and wanted to die when I opened it.

"Pizza Deliv-"his sentence trailed off when he realized what I was wearing. Eli of all people had to be the one to deliver pizza on this street.

"Clare? What the hell are you wearing?" he asked trailing his eyes up and down my body. I felt so gross and trashy.

I grabbed the pizzas while he was still hypnotized and set them on the table. "How much do I owe you?" I asked but he still didn't answer.

"Clare I need another beer hurry your ass up." My father screamed. That seemed to get Eli's attention because he looked at me funny.

"Who the hell is talking to you like that?" he asked trying to look inside but I blocked his view.

"It's no one how much I owe you." he was still trying to look in but gave up.

"It's $11.99" I quickly grabbed the $20 on the table beside me and handed it to him.

"Here you go now please go. Oh and please don't tell anyone about this." I tried shutting the door but he stopped it with his foot.

"I need to give you change" he said pointing to the $20.

"CLARE!" my father screamed again.

"I looked at Eli and told him to just keep the change and slammed the door.

I quickly went to the fridge and got everyone a fresh beer and pizza. About an hour later my dad said I could go to my room. They were all passed out anyways. I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my bedroom. I pulled at my hair before screaming in a pillow. I took off the heels and fishnets before walking into my bathroom that was connected to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror and just started crying. I took off the dress along with my bra and underwear. I haven't felt this gross and disgusting ever before. I could see a bruise starting to form where my dad slapped me.

I reached under the sink and grabbed a little red baggy. I unzipped it and looked at the tools I haven't seen in a long time. I took out the razor and looked at it. I've been clean for 2 years. I debated on whether it was really worth it but the pain I felt was just unbearable. I grabbed it and placed it on my arms I hissed in pain and I carved the words into my skin. Once I was finished I put the razor on the sink and looked at the word on my arm. _**SLUT. **_I turned on the shower and hopped in. I felt the stinging come back as soon as the hot water hit it. I watched as the clear water turned red around my feet.

After being in the shower for about 20 minutes I got out. I cleaned up the blood that was on the floor and wrapped my arm in gauze. I put on a pair of pajamas and slipped into bed. It's times like this when I really miss my mom. She wouldn't let things like this happen. I fell asleep thinking about her.

Eli's POV

I was standing at my locker with my friends when I saw Clare approach her locker.

"Well did someone have a fun night?" I asked with a smile. She turned towards me and it looked like a bruise was forming on her cheek. She gave me a look and turned her attention back to her locker.

"What do you mean by that Eli?" Dallas asked me. I was about to tell him how Clare was dressed as a sexy maid but I saw Clare's head shoot up and remembered she asked me to please not tell anyone. I looked at her and saw worry in her eyes.

"Well I mean all she did last night was sit at home by herself like always. She never has a fun night." She breathed a breath of relief and the bell rang. All of the guys went their ways but I stood there for a moment. Clare was still getting books out of her locker.

"Were you ok last night? It seemed like something was going on." She shut her locker and laughed to herself like a mad women.

"So you're going to make fun of me one minute then ask if I'm ok? You sure are something else Goldsworthy."

"I just want to make sure you're ok. You don't normally dress like that."

She shot me a death glare "What like a slut?" she got all defensive. She continued before I could even respond.

"Don't pretend that you care because I know you don't. Everything was fine just drop it." and with that she walked to class.

Maybe I should just drop it. She obviously doesn't want any help.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's POV

All day all I've been able to do is worry. Worry that Eli was going to tell someone what he saw last night. I kind of wanted to tell Eli the truth when he asked this morning but I just couldn't. He doesn't care anyway. There is only one person who knows what is going on and that's Jake. He kept asking me where these bruises on my body were coming from and I ran out of excuses. I made him promise not to tell. He wanted to but he knows that my dad is all that I have left. He thinks things are better that he doesn't hit me much anymore but only yells a lot. I can't tell him the truth. I can't tell anyone.

I walked into English class and was shock to see Eli already in his seat. There's still 5 minutes until the bell rings and he's normally not even in here when the bell rings. I took a deep breath and sat in my desk. I was trying to ignore him but I felt him tap my shoulder.

"Yes Eli?" I asked still facing forward.

"I just wanted to know if we were still going to work on the project after school. We at least need to start it."

He was right as much as I didn't want to work on it today I knew we needed to start it.

"Yea we can work on it that's fine." I heard him mutter a fine and he sat back in his seat. About a minute passed and I turned around to face him.

"Yes?" he gave me a look like what do you want?

I bit my lip and looked down nervously. "You um you didn't tell anyone about last night did you?"

I sat up a bit and shook his head. "Clare that's your personal business. I may not like you that much but I wouldn't tell anyone about your personal life."

Wow this was a new side of Eli he even had a small smile. I saw he was getting ready to say something when one of his friends came in and sat next to him.

"What are you looking at Edwards? I know you want my body but isn't it against your religion to lust over a body?" he chuckled and I just turned around. It's amazing how he can change in only a matter of seconds.

After class I went right to my locker. I really didn't want to work with Eli but it has to be done. Just as I closed my locker Eli was beside me getting his stuff out of his locker.

"What was that about in English?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Clare you should have known better then to think I was going to get all soft on you. I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't tell your personal business that doesn't mean we're best friends."

I rolled my eyes as he shut his locker.

"Are you ready to go work on this project?" he asked walking away before I could answer.

"What's the point in asking if you're not going to wait for a response?" I asked catching up to him. He just smiled to himself and walked out the doors. We walked to the parking lot and he walked to the hearse. Now I knew he drove the hearse but it still creeped me out. I walked towards it and stood at the door while Eli started the car. I slowly got in and shut the door. He looked at me with amusement.

"What's the matter Edwards scared of my car?" I just looked at him and told him to drive. He turned on the radio and was shocked to hear what sounded like Demi Lovato? He quickly ejected the CD and looked at me with horror. I had a smile on my face and held back my laughter.

"That CD isn't mine I swear" he tried to make me believe.

"It's already it's nice to know you have a girly sensitive side next to that jackass side."

He chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Shut up Edwards."

We drove past the Dot and I looked at him. "I thought we were going to work on this in the Dot?"

"It's too nice of a day I thought we could go to the park." I looked out the window and saw it was really pretty outside. I told him that was fine as we drove for a few more minutes until we reached the park. Once we were out of the car I started walking towards the picnic tables in the sun but Eli was going in the opposite direction.

"Um where are you going?" I asked

"I want to sit over there in the shade" he pointed to table that was kind of secluded from the park and in a shaded area.

"We should sit under the sun it's so pretty out."

He started walking towards the shaded area again.

"I don't like the sun it's too hot" he shouted while continuing to walk.

I rolled my eyes and walked behind him. "Maybe you wouldn't be so hot if you didn't wear so much black"

I saw him smirk and gave him a face. "Why are you smirking like that?"

"Oh Clare I would still be hot if I didn't wear black" the smug look on his face just made me want to punch him.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the other side of the table while Eli decided to sit on top of it.

"Whatever let's just get this over with." I took out my notepad and the paper with the assignment.

"Alright it says we have to interview our partners then write an essay using the answers we gathered. First question, when is your partners birthday?"

I looked up at Eli then started to write on my paper.

"You didn't even ask me how could you be writing already?" I finished writing it then held the notepad up to show his birthday.

"You still remember that?" he asked shocked.

"Well yea we always had the most fun on your birthdays it was hard to forget." I saw him smile but then saw it fade away as he looked at his paper. It was obvious he didn't remember my birthday. I rolled my eyes and told him my birthday.

"I know I already had it written down" he said handing me his paper. When he did I noticed some answers were already filled in.

"You remember what my favorite color is?" I asked as he looked out into the woods.

"Yea it's hard to forget." He looked at me and I saw hurt in his eyes.

"What do you mean it's hard to forget my favorite color?" he shook his head and looked at me again.

"You mean you don't remember my favorite color?" I tried to think really hard to remember but the only think I could think of was black.

"Is it black?" I saw his jaw tighten a little and he looked mad but he also look sad.

"Yea sure it's black." I was about to ask why he was so made but he already took his paper back and asked me the next question.

"Favorite animal?" I decided it was best to just answer the questions and be done.

"Giraffe. Yours?" he didn't even look at me as he answered Dog.

"Who's your hero and why?" I smiled and looked down.

"My mom."

Eli's POV

I smiled at the paper as I heard her say her mom. Mrs. Edwards is Amazing. She was always there for me when my parents weren't and made me feel like I was part of the Edwards family.

"My mom always knew what to do in any situation. She was always there for me and did everything she could to keep me safe and happy." I continued to write as she spoke.

"But most importantly she was scared when she was told she has cancer."

I stopped writing immediately in shock.

"As I saw her getting weaker and less of herself I would cry in fear and sadness but she didn't. She didn't shed one tear until the very end when she said goodbye to me." I moved to sit next to her while a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Your mom died?" she shook her head yes and looked away. I can't believe this! How could I not know?

"She died three years ago after fighting breast cancer for 6 months." I looked at her as she spoke. "When the doctors found it they said her chances of beating it weren't too great. They um they gave her a year to live but she didn't even live that." she threw her head in her lap and cried. I rubber her back and then puller her up and into a hug. She was stiff at first but when I let out a sob I was holding in she held me tight.

Yes I was crying. I loved Mrs. Edwards like a mother and the fact that I didn't know she has been gone for three years killed me.

"Clare I am so sorry I had no idea. Your mother was like my second mom I loved her like my mom."

She pulled away and looked at me. "She thought of you like the son she never had." We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Eli if you haven't noticed we kind of aren't friends."

"I know but we use to be best friends. You know how much you're mother meant to me and how much I meant to her. You should have told me!" I started getting angry and stood up.

"I know I should of. I wanted to tell you and invite you to the funeral but I just couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to tell you!" now she was standing up and yelling.

"Why Clare? Why couldn't you tell me?"

All of a sudden her phone went off. She picked it up and I could hear the sound of a man yelling.

"No sir I need to work on a project" I thought she was talking to her dad but why would she call him sir.

"No no no please I promise I'll be home in 5 minutes please sir I'm sorry" she hung up the phone and started grabbing her stuff.

"Eli please give me a ride home please I'll do anything" I grabbed my stuff and told her I would give her a ride home.

The whole way to her house I saw fear and worry in her eyes. "Clare was that your dad on the phone?" she looked at me and shook her head yes.

"Why was he so angry?"

"I um I forgot to clean my room." I couldn't help but feel like she was lying but we were already at her house. I stopped the car and she was about to get out but I stopped her.

"Clare are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yes Eli I promise nothing is going on I'm fine." And with that she got out of the car and into the house.

I know something is up. There is no reason why she should be that afraid of her dad. I pulled out of the driveway and started driving. Clare won't tell me what's going on but maybe she told someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

I was standing at my locker waiting anxiously for Jake to get here. I texted him and asked him to meet me early so I could talk to him about Clare. She also wasn't here yet and that made me even more anxious. What if her dad hurt her? What if she's really injured? I was pulled out of my negative thoughts as Jake leaned against the lockers next to me.

"Hey man what did you need to talk about?" he asked as I turned towards him.

"Jake yesterday while Clare and I were working on the project she got a call from her dad. He was screaming at her and she seemed terrified." I paused to look at his face which showed anger and concern. "What's going on between her and her dad?"

He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Eli that's something Clare needs to talk to you about not me."

"But she's not going to tell me!"

"Why do you even care? You torment that poor girl to no end."

I took a deep breath and leaned against the lockers closing my eyes.

"Jake, Clare and I use to be best friends. I thought of her as a sister. I made a promise to her that I would protect her and never let anyone hurt her. I broke that promise. I have hurt her so much that I don't think she could ever forgive me but if someone else is hurting her then I need to help her. Please Jake help me out." I could hear the desperation in my own voice but at this point didn't care. I was desperate.

Jake closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Clare's relationship with her dad kind of fell apart after her mom died. Her dad started hitting her."

I clenched my jaw and fist as Jake talked. "I wanted so badly to tell someone but she made me promise not to. Her dad is all she has left and even though he treated her like that she still needed him."

I punched the locker and attracted a few eyes in our direction. "We have to tell someone Jake we can't let this keep happening"

He shook "she told me it's a lot better now. He doesn't hit her anymore he just yells but he's working on it. If you tell someone now it will just mess things up."

The bell rang for first period and everyone started going to their classes. I opened my locker and put my books away.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked as I was walking towards the door.

"I'm going to check on Clare. I need to know if she's ok."

Clare's POV

After waking up this morning to make my father's coffee I decided to just get back in bed. After Eli dropped me off last night my dad wasn't happy. He had a few friends over again and I wasn't there to serve them. It wasn't a good night.

I was lying in bed when I heard the sound of someone knocking on the door. I looked at my clock and saw it was only 8:15 and no one is ever here this early. I put on my slippers and went downstairs to answer the door. I was very surprised to see Eli standing there.

"Eli? What are you doing here?" he looked concerned and worried.

"I um I really need to talk to you." he seemed nervous as I told him to come in. we sat on the couch with a good amount of space between us. After yesterday's little blow up I think it's best to keep our distance.

"How come you weren't coming to school today?" he asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I needed a day off. I had a bad night." As soon as I said that his head shot right up and his eyes got wide.

"Why did you have a bad night? Did something happen?" It's almost like he already knows why I had a bad night and that makes me nervous.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about?" I wanted to change the subject right away. I saw him look down and try to find the words to say.

"Clare has you're father ever hit you? Don't lie to me please." I sat there biting my lip trying to think of a response. I want to tell someone what's going on. I want someone to help me. But at the same time I know I can't tell anyone. Losing my dad is like losing the last connection I have to my mom.

"Clare please just tell me the truth." Eli pleaded again.

I shook my head very slowly and almost unnoticeable. "Yes my father hit me. After my mom died he went into a deep dark depression. He would come home from work, grab a few beers and lock himself in his room. We barely saw each other."

I stopped to take a breath before continuing. "As time went by, we were both in an unhealthy state. I had become so depressed and did things I regret."

I looked at him and was deciding whether or not I wanted to show him my scars. I decided I better not.

"One day when he came home from work he went to grab a beer but there wasn't any. I threw them all away before he got home. I tried explaining to him that he needs to go get help because I can't keep living this way. But he was too mad to even answer me with his words. So instead he hit me."

I touched my cheek which is where he slapped me.

"It became a regular thing. If I screwed up I'd get hit."

Eli moved closer but not too much.

"After a few months I finally left and moved in with Jake. I told him that if he didn't go get help I wouldn't comeback. I lived at Jake's for the summer while he went to rehab and got help."

"Have things been better since he came back?" Eli asked.

"They have. He doesn't hit me anymore but he tells and screams. I know he's working on it so I'm willing to give him a chance."

This whole thing is a lie. I never lived with Jake, my dad never went to rehab, he still hits me, and I know for a fact that he is NOT trying to change. I just can't bring myself to tell Eli the truth.

"So how come you were so scared when he called you yesterday?"  
I started biting my lip while trying to think of an excuse.

"It still makes me nervous when he yells. His voice is just scary."  
I could tell by his face that he didn't believe it but he didn't push it.

"So do you want to work on our project? If you're up to it." He asked grabbing his backpack.

"Yea sure but can we work in my room? All my stuffs there and there's a desk you can sit at."  
I actually just didn't want my dad to walk in and see him here. I'm not allowed to have anyone over and who knows what he would do.

We walked up stairs and into my room. I left the door open and sat on my bed while Eli sat in the chair by my desk. I took out my note pad and scanned it over.

"So you never told me who your hero is" I asked. I saw him smile to himself before answer.

"My hero is a little girl, Aiden."  
I wrote the name but I have no clue who she is. I looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

Eli's POV

I could tell she was waiting for me to continue. It's just hard to talk about.  
" Aiden was the little sister of my Ex-girlfriend Julia. She's the cutest, sweetest, and smartest 6 years old I know." I knew I was going to have to tell Clare why she's my hero but just thinking about it brings tears to my eyes.

"One day I was babysitting Aiden and we were on the couch watching Finding Nemo. Half way through the movie I got a phone call from Julia's parent." I closed my eyes and saw the whole scene again in my head.

"She was in critical condition in the hospital. They wouldn't tell me why but just to get there as fast as I could. So I grabbed Aiden without even explaining anything and drove to the hospital. When we got there, her father pulled me aside from Aiden to tell me what happened."

By now I had tears coming down my face. I didn't even care though.

"When Julia's parents got home, they went up to her room and found her laying there with a gun in her hand and blood on her head. She shot herself."

I felt Clare's hand running my back as I let out a sob.

"Once the doctor came out to tell us she was gone, I lost it. I broke down and began blaming myself. I knew she had depression, and I knew she hated herself but I never thought she would take her own life."

Clare looked at me and I could see her own eyes watering up.

"After Julia died I became really depressed. I didn't leave my room. I wouldn't eat. I felt like I needed to punish myself for letting her do this. It got to the point where I was just slowly trying to kill myself."

I stopped and smiled. This is where Aiden became my hero.

"Until Aiden came to visit me. She was the first person to be in my room since Julia died. I lay up in bed and she sat across from me. I could tell she was upset and that upset me. But then she got mad at me and asked why I was doing this to her. She said she didn't want to lose me like she lost Julia and she feels like she is. It was then that I decided I can't do this to myself or to Aiden. I was like an older brother to her and she said she didn't want to lose two family members."

I sat there smiling and looked over to Clare. "Aiden saved my life. If it wasn't for her I probably would have ended up killing myself. I spend almost every weekend with her and think of her as a sister."

"I'm so sorry Eli I had no idea what you went through last year." Clare looked sad and upset.

"Clare don't be sad. I'm better now. Although if I were you, I would probably wish I had killed myself."

She immediately moved closer to me. We were only inches apart.

"Eli Goldsworthy I would never wish death upon anyone. I know we aren't on the best of terms and we fight all the time but I promise you I would never want you dead."

It felt good to know that Clare didn't hate me enough to want me dead.

"Well anyway how about some pizza for lunch?" she asked moving away from me. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 1:15.

"Shoot, I have to go I'm picking Aiden up from school today at 1:30." I grabbed my bag and Clare led the way downstairs. I was about to walk out the door when Clare grabbed my arm.

"Please don't tell anyone what I told you today? I really don't want people to know."

I smiled at her "I promise I won't tell anyone." Then I left. I felt better knowing Clare was ok at her house.

Clare's POV

It was now 7 and my dad still wasn't home. I'm hoping maybe he won't be home tonight and that he'll stay out with some whore.

As I was watching TV in the living room, the front door opened and my dad came marching towards me.

"Who the fuck was here today!" he screamed at me.

I fumbled for words, terrified to say anything. He slapped me across the face and knocked me off the couch.

"The neighbor said she saw a boy leave the house earlier today. Who was he? Is he you're fuck buddy? Uh Clare?" he then punched me in the mouth and I could taste blood.

After I laid there for a few minutes he walked towards the kitchen to get a beer. As he was walking, I got up and ran to my room as fast as I could. I could her him yelling for me and chasing after me. I ran into my room and locked my door although that won't hold him long.

"You're going to really regret doing that once I get this door open!" he screamed through the door.

I have had it! I don't need to live this way. I can't do it anymore. I grabbed my purse off my bed and opened the window. I could still hear my dad messing with the lock on the door as I climbed out the window and jumped down to the ground. It was thundering and raining but I didn't care. I didn't realize how far of a drop it was until I landed and fell on my ankle. I got up but could barely put weight on it.

I didn't care though. I started limping as fast as I could. I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew I needed to get away.

Eli's POV

After dropping Aiden off at home I came home and relaxed. I felt better knowing Clare was safe. I also felt better telling her about Julia and Aiden. I never really told anyone that story.

As I was on the computer Jake called me.

"Hey man how was Clare?"

"She was alright she explained the whole thing to me. Hey I'm really glad you let Clare live with you for the summer. She could have really gotten hurt if she stayed there."

There was a silence on the phone that just didn't feel right.

"Eli, Clare didn't live with me this summer. She was at home with her dad."

I felt my heart drop and I wanted to scream.

"What? No she said she lived with you over the summer while her dad was in rehab"

"No she stayed home with her dad. He never went to rehab."

I didn't even say good bye before hanging up. I walked right out the door and hopped inside Morty. How Clare lie to me about that?

As I was driving towards Clare's house to talk to her about this, I saw a girl limping very fast quickly. She didn't have any coat or shoes on. I pulled over and flashed my lights towards her to see her. Limping in front of my car was Clare.

Not sure if I like this chapter but whatever. This isn't going to be a long story. Maybe like 10 chapters but that's it. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I noticed it was Clare, I opened the door and ran to her side.

"I couldn't do it anymore" Clare cried as I picked her up and ran to the passenger side of the door. I managed to get it open and slide her in. I reached behind her and grabbed a blanket to wrap around her. I ran to the driver's side and started the car right away. I pulled Clare closer to me and tried to help dry her off. She just sat there and cried. I held her close as I drove home as quickly as I could.

I didn't want to ask any questions even though I had a million. She had a bloody lip, she was limping, and she was out here without a coat and shoes.

As I pulled into the Driveway, I could see Clare calming down a little. She was still crying but not as bad. I turned the car off and unlocked the door.

"You don't have to do this" Clare whispered quietly.

"Yes I do" was all I said before getting out and walking to her side of the door. I picked her up bridal style and walked to the door. Once I was inside, Cece immediately came running over but I told her I'd be back and took Clare upstairs to my room.

I laid her down on my bed and tried to move away but her arms were still locked behind my neck.

"Please don't go" she cried out before I sat next to her and just held her as she cried. We sat there got a good 20 minutes before she finally let go. We both just stared at each other before she yawned and I could tell she was getting tired.

"Let me get you some clothes and you can go to sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"But where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch. You need a good night of sleep."

She nodded her head and I got up to grab some clothes. I handed her a pair of basketball shorts and my Dead Hand shirt.

"Are you going to be ok?"

She shook her head yes and tried to stand but fell right over. I ran to her and helped her up.

"We'll have to get your foot looked at tomorrow but I'll go get you some aspirin and ice."

I ran down the steps and into the kitchen. Cece was standing at the counter looking worried.

"Was that Clare? What's going on?" she asked as I grabbed an ice pack, aspirin, and a glass of water.

"I'll be back to explain it later, right now I need to get this to Clare." I ran up the steps and into my room to see Clare had changed into the shorts but still had on her wet long sleeve shirt.

"Aren't you going to change your shirt?" I asked moving closer.

"I will in a few minutes" she said quickly. Odd but ok.

I handed her the aspirin and water. I helped her prop her foot on a pillow and ice pack.

"I'm going to go back downstairs now ok? I'll check on you in a little while. If you need anything just yell." She nodded her head as I left the room and went back downstairs.

I sat at the kitchen counter as Cece stood by the tea pot making me a cup.

"What's going on Eli?"

I rested my head in my hands and closed my eyes. Cece placed a cup of tea in front of me and rubbed my back.

"I let Clare down. All of this happened because I broke my promise." This is my fault. If I had just protected her like I said I would, I wouldn't let any of this happen.

"What promise? Eli you aren't making sense right now" Cece said.

"I can't tell you what's going on right now because I don't even know what's fully going on. All I know is I need to protect Clare right now." I turned and looked her right in the eye. "Clare use to be my world and you know that. I let her slip away from me and now she needs me. I can't let her go again."

She looked at me and smiled. "Tomorrow I'm taking her to the doctors; I think she may have sprained her ankle. But first I'm going to talk to her and figure everything out. Then I'll talk to you about it. But for now she needs to stay here. Please Cece let her stay here for a while."

She threw her arms around me and hugged me. "Clare can stay here as long as she wants. She never has to leave if she doesn't want to." I smiled and hugged her back.

"Alright I'm going to go to bed. Are you sleeping on the couch?" I nodded my head and told her goodnight.

I needed to go to my room to grab some clothes plus I wanted to check on Clare again. When I got in my room Clare was asleep. I walked as quietly as I could to my closet where I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and shirt. I was about to walk out the door, when I heard a little whimper. I stopped walking and turned towards Clare who was now tossing and turning all over the bed. I ran to her side and tried waking her up.

"Clare wake up you're having a nightmare. It's alright." After a moment she jumped right up and let out a huge breath. She turned to me a grabbed my neck, pulling me into a hug. I just hugged her back as she cried.

"Shh okay Clare, no one is going to get you. You're safe now."

She pulled away and looked at me. "Eli I know this may be a lot to ask but can you please stay with me?" I hugged her and said of course. She lay back down and I ran to the other side of the bed and got changed really quick. It was dark so I don't think she could see me.

I crawled into the bed and without hesitation, Clare curled right up into me. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a little squeeze.

"I'm so scared Eli" she whispered.

"I promise I won't let him near you again" I whispered back and we eventually drifted off to sleep.

I woke up with Clare wrapped around me. She was still sleeping and I didn't wasn't to disturb her but I needed to use the bathroom. I grabbed her arm lightly to move it off me but I felt something weird on her arm. I looked down and lifted her arm to see a bunch of scars and words carved into her skin. I saw the word SLUT on her arms and lost it.

I gently got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and cried. I cried because this is my entire fault. I should have never left her when I did. I should have never gotten jealous of her friendship with Jake. I needed to make this right for her.

Clare's POV

I woke up and felt the bed I was on. These aren't my sheets? Then I remembered what happened. I was at Eli's. But where is he? I looked down and saw my arm remembering my scars. I quickly took off the shirt I had on and put on the long sleeve shirt. A few moments later Eli walked back in. he sat on the bed next to me. We just kind of stared at each other for a few minutes.

"How's your foot?" he asked. I kind of forgot about my foot until I tried to move it and a pain went through it. I jumped at the pain and made a gasping noise.

"I guess we should get you to a doctor." He said with a little chuckle.

"Before I take you though I need to know what happened last night. I need to know what your dad did to you."


End file.
